


Мини-юбка

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	Мини-юбка

— Девочка, а тебя мама отпускает гулять одну так поздно?

Джон хихикнул и хватил Гакта по еле прикрытому клетчатой юбкой заду. Гакт кокетливо прищурился и запищал на манер анимэшной девочки:

— Отстань, извращенец!  
— Ладно ломаться-то! Ещё скажи, что ты девственница, — развязно протянул Джон, обнимая «школьницу» ста восьмидесяти сантиметров ростом за чуть ниже талии.

Гакт томно повёл очами и подставил губы для поцелуя. Джон крепко прижал его к себе, жадно впиваясь в его губы.

— Фе фтрогай фолофы! — сквозь поцелуй проговорил Гакт. — Пфыфофку ифпофтиф.

Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся. Отстранился от Гакта и критически оглядел «пфыфофку».

— Милая заколка, — констатировал он. — Ладно, иди сюда…

Он снова поцеловал Гакта и, не прерывая поцелуя, усадил его на широкий подоконник. Гакт попытался протестовать («Э, я не хочу, чтобы вся улица любовалась на мой голый зад!»), но Джон проигнорировал все его комментарии.

— Боже, Гаку, ты такой… такая… такой…

Руки скользнули по плотной ткани гольф, пробрались выше, всего на мгновение задержались на полоске кожи между краем гольф и подолом юбки. Джон сжал бёдра Гакта и притянул его ближе к себе. Самым сложным оказалось стянуть с Гакта трусы и при этом не уронить его на пол — всё-таки подоконник был не так широк. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Гакт одновременно с этим целовал Джона в губы и шею и одновременно пытался снять с него пиджак. В конце концов Джон избавился от лишней, по его мнению, вещи.

— Хочу тебя… — прошептал Гакт, ловя губами мочку уха Джона. — Но если я испачкаю из-за тебя юбку, я тебя убью.  
— Ничего, я что-нибудь придумаю… Но с тебя потом должок.

Джон в очередной раз поймал губы Гакта. Слегка прикусил его язык. Гакт немного поворчал в знак протеста, но больше для проформы: ему весьма нравилось то, что делал Джон с его ртом, и он жадно отвечал на каждое движение его губ и зубов. Джон провёл под пиджаком по спине и груди Гакта, сжал его зад, заставляя ещё сильнее раздвинуть ноги. Гакт потянулся к ремню Джона, но от возбуждения у него так дрожали руки, что он никак не мог с ним справиться. Джон невольно хмыкнул.

— Подожди, крошка, — сказал он.  
— Вообще-то, у нас не так много времени… Да и ждать мне уже надоело. Давай к делу.  
— Э? А куда подевался тонкий девичий голосок? Ты же всё-таки школьница.  
— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Гакт, — а как именно невинная школьница должна просить, чтобы её трахнули…  
— Ну… Как-нибудь… — Джон откашлялся и заверещал, стараясь походить на девочек из хентайного анимэ: — Ах! Ой! Да! Нет! А! О!  
— О! Да! Ах! — передразнил его Гакт. — Трахни меня уже!

Затянутые в чёрные гольфы ноги Гакта взлетели куда-то в район ушей Джона. Впервые в жизни Джон ТАК радовался растяжке Гакта — и так жалел, что у него только две руки, а не четыре или даже, например, шесть, чтобы можно было держать свою «школьницу» за бёдра, чтобы не сползла с подоконника, и гладить его колени и лодыжки, тонкие, почти как у настоящей школьницы, ласкать его горячий от прилива крови член.

— Чёрт! — Джон выпустил Гакта из объятий и отстранился от него.

Гакт разочарованно промычал что-то.

— Да нет! — Джон снова сжал его бёдра. — Повернись!

Теперь Гакту пришлось упираться руками о подоконник. Джон так крепко сжал его бёдра, что у него побелели пальцы. От резких движений юбка колыхалась, иногда попадая по рукам Джона, отчего тот распалялся ещё больше. Хотя Джон никогда не был любителем ролевых игр и всяческих переодеваний, школьная форма — при условии что её содержанием был Гакт — мгновенно превратилась в фетиш. Один только вид клетчатой ткани, касающейся голой кожи Гакта, вызывал у него целую бурю эмоций и пробуждал самые дикие фантазии.

— Джо… Джон, — прохрипел Гакт, ловя ртом воздух, — помнишь… что я… сказал… про… юбку?  
— Да…

Джон осторожно отпустил Гакта и развернул его лицом к себе. Гакт нетерпеливо повёл бёдрами, показывая, что кончить ему надо быстро и Джону лучше не тянуть с выполнением недавнего обещания.  
— А забавно смотрится юбка на вставшем члене, — не удержался Джон от комментария.  
— Хватит болтать! На колени! Но да, забавно… О-ох, Джон… Чёрт! Обожаю… твой рот… Боже…

Мысленно улыбнувшись, Джон взялся за дело с удвоенным рвением. Гакту уже даже просто стоять было трудно. Чувствуя, что скоро кончит, он старался держаться, но, казалось, Джон поклялся свести его с ума этим минетом. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Гакт кончил, излившись до капли в рот Джона. Джон послушно всё проглотил и насухо вылизал член Гакта.

— У тебя сигареты нет? — спросил Гакт, помогая Джону принять вертикальное положение.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не курю. И ты вроде тоже.

Джон легко коснулся губами губ Гакта.  
— Фу! — Гакт театрально скривился. — Какой-то я невкусный…  
— Ну… Я бы так не сказал. — Джон широко улыбнулся и обнял Гакта, норовя всё-таки поймать его губы.

Гакт кокетливо прикрыл глаза и с показательной неохотой ответил на поцелуй.

— М… Гаку… А давай… Ты будешь приходить ко мне в таком виде? Потому что это просто…  
— Я подумаю над этим. Где-то у меня ещё платье Мерлин Монро валялось… Э! Э! Осади! Не возбуждайся пока! Мне, вообще-то, на сцену идти пора.

В дверь, действительно, осторожно постучали, и послышалось вкрадчивое «Гакт-сан! Время!» Джон обречённо вздохнул.

— Где мои трусы? — спохватился Гакт. — Куда ты их дел?

— Да вон они, на подоконнике… Гаку, мне это надоело! Надоело трахаться по углам, как подростки!  
— Давай потом, ладно? У меня тут немножко концерт начинается, если ты не заметил. — Гакт сжал лицо Джона в ладонях и нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Увидимся позже, солнышко.

Гакт покинул гримёрку, махнув на прощанье юбкой.


End file.
